


stay with me

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, I had a lot of feelings and felt sad ok, I'd just watched Goblin when I wrote/posted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: You'd just finished watching Goblin and the fear of losing Saeyoung started creeping in.





	stay with me

Saeyoung had been locked up in his office, which now was a crafting room of sorts, for a few hours now. He’d been working on some new products for his toy shop. But his energy was running low and he just needed to see your face. He needed you in his arms.

He stretched briefly while sitting on his chair before standing up, pushing the chair behind him and letting it slide away until it hit the wall.

“Alright then,” he made his way to the living room, hoping to find you there but you were nowhere to be seen.

It always gave him slight anxiety not knowing where you were. He knew it was kind of creepy, but he just couldn’t help it. You were someone he absolutely did not want to lose. He wanted you by his side as long as God would allow him to. Allow you both to.

As if sensing his worries, you walked right into the room, eyes puffy and laptop underneath your arm. This alarmed him instantly, automatically thinking he’d done something wrong. Saeyoung still wasn’t used to being overly affectionate to other people, even you. But seeing you in this state only made him rush over to you, cautiously remove the laptop from underneath your arm, and wrap his muscular arms around you.

“(Y/n), what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did I do someth—” he shot question after question, his hands running up and down your back desperately.

You pulled back from the embrace, successfully interrupting him before rubbing your eyes with the palms of your hands, a shaky sigh leaving your lips.

“I’m okay, Saeyoung. It’s nothing.”

You looked exhausted.

“It clearly looks like something.”

He wrapped his arms around your smaller frame once again, his lips soon coming to rest on your temple, “Talk to me, babe.”

You shifted uncomfortably in his arms, which made his heart pang painfully.

“You’ll think I’m ridiculous,” you murmured, your lips hovering over his toned chest. God, he smelled so good.

“Try me,” his fingers ran through your hair lovingly.

You sighed in defeat, your arms now managing to wrap around him. That’s when he noticed how badly you were trembling and just how tightly you were pressing him against your body. /Just what happened to you to make you behave this way?/

“Well… You see,” your cheek was pressed tightly against his chest, his heartbeat managing to calm you down, “I just finished watching this drama called Goblin and… I…”

Your voice started to break again. So that was it.

If you weren’t as shaken as you currently were, he would’ve chuckled. Instead, he chose to finish your sentence, “You cried over the end.”

He started rubbing your back over and over, “I know how that feels and I—”

He was interrupted for the second time in that short while, “It’s not just that! I… I never want to lose you!”

The ginger man was taken aback by your sudden statement. Sure, you would frequently say those things to him, but this time it sounded so… /intense/. Plus, he still wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of such strong emotions.

Saeyoung was about to speak when you said, “I just… This show didn’t kid around. And it made think of how precious you are to me. Of how short human lives can be. It reminded me that we need to make the most out of each moment we live with the people we love. And it made even more conscious of my love towards you and how sad and lonely my world would be without you in it. And if God allows it, I would love to share each and every of my lifetimes with you. I… I just never want to lose you. You are my precious Saeyoung.”

He was vaguely aware of the wetness around his chest. Were you… crying? Was this drama really sad?

The young man stayed quiet for a moment before slightly pulling back from the embrace and tilting your head up to make you look into his eyes. There were strong emotions within them.

“I adore you, (y/n). I love you. I would be honored to be your companion for as long as my soul remains.”

And he sealed his promise with a searing kiss.


End file.
